Project Superman X: Reboot
by DmC Dante21
Summary: Superman X is the twelfth clone of Superman and clone before Kr Superman X lives in Cadmus and wants his freedom as soon as other projects find out the want out aswell Will Superman X be free or be held captive?. Bad summary submit OC application on my profile accepting OC's. PM me accepting PM's and Forums only. SUBMIT NOW!
1. The Beginning

"_**~Project Superman X. Test-success. Superman X ready for combat. Time limit: 20 minutes. Robots: 50. Time left: 1 minute 24 seconds. Robots remaining: Zero. ~"**___

A deep, metallic voice rang out from the speakers around the room. The boy's face remained carefully blank as the computer announced how he did, but his blue eyes were dark and dead looking, as if he wasn't all there inside, or just not in control of his actions.

He had just finish the training exercise with robots only to see parts scattered everywhere, robots with holes in their chests, and a few with their arms torn off Superman X was completely unharmed.

Superman X **(1)** turned to the wide door in the right wall, and he walked through, knowing next time, the robots would be people. And he wouldn't be able to show any more mercy to them than to the metallic monsters who kept him in Cadmus.

X walked outside. He saw The Guardian was already at the end of the 1long hallway, calling the elevator. He stepped into the elevator and the doors started closing. X raced down the hall, and slid between the closing doors.

"May I a ride with you?" Superman asked, looking up at The Guardian. "Jeez. Don't scare me like that!" he exclaimed. Silence followed. "Hey," he said slowly, "There's something I need to tell you."Guardian said as he and X walked out of the elevator into the hallway leading to The Food Hall

"I'm supposed to give you this." He pulled out something and gave it to Superman. X looked at it. "A book? What the hell am I supposed to do with this?" X exclaimed.

"Number 1: Watch your language and Number 2: I don't know. Write down your feelings and thought I guess. "The Guardian replied X gave him an annoyed look and looked at the book.

"I know you don't like to talk much but you aren't the only Project who has to do this." Guardian said as he grabbed two plates of tamagoyaki **(2)** filled with ham and pepper jack cheese with toast and orange juice.

Superman X sat down at a table and began eating his food. While looking over at the lunch line he saw two blurs run by and raced one another to a table and shook his head

"Projects Inertia and Momentum taking seconds _again_" X said to no one in particular as he placed his tray on the washing rack and walked out of the hall. He walked to his next destination.

**Cadmus **

**10:00 pm**

Superman X stood in front of his pod, staring at the tinted glass as it slowly opened, ready to go back in. He had gotten rather claustrophobic after waking up in the middle of the night, with no one there, all the lights turned off, trapped in a glass box with no way out. He hadn't liked going back in even before that, but that made it all the worse, forcing him not to flinch, or show weakness. The G-gnome sat on his head, but as it wasn't told to do anything, it was inactive for now, until it got new orders to control him.

He had heard rumors from other projects that Superboy was fighting now, foiling Cadmus and The Light's plans, and for a moment he let himself feel a twinge of jealousy and anger in his younger brother.

He would try as hard as he could get out in the real world to get free but he couldn't make it too obvious. Cadmus was always watching. He had tried getting warnings out any way she could, trying to press certain thoughts into Superboy's head, but it didn't work as far as he could tell.

Finally, the glass had risen, and he tripped into his pod, turning to face the G-gnomes who were locking him back away until the next day when his changeling training sessions would resume. Taking slow, deep breaths and closing him eyes, telling himself that he was in an open space, which the walls surrounding him _suffocating the clone _didn't exist.

But it barely worked, because he knew that they _did_exist. And he could just picture them closing in on him, cutting off the air off.

**No!** He snapped his eyes open, forcing air into his lungs which had restricted themselves as he imagined his fear becoming reality. It wasn't the greatest fear, but it was there on the list. Superman X breathed in deep through his nose and mouth, letting it out through his mouth.

Superman X calmed himself down while his eyes grew heavy. His last thought before he drifted off to sleep is if he would wake up in the morning, and get his chance to leave.

**Superman X is a clone of Superman in the animated cartoon 'Legion of Superheroes' he is believed to be created when the production of the show couldn't get the rights of Superboy at the time.**

**Tamagoyaki is essentially an Japanese omelet**

**Author's Note: This is my first Young Justice story and the mark of me returning to write my stories that will be give 'reboots' with better spelling and punctuation.**

**This story will involve Young Justice, the League and many more the story takes place after 'Alpha Male' **

**I also have the Submit an OC application on my forum I created because if I post it here I have to deal with 'that' group**


	2. Meet Tech Lantern

**Tuesday**

**Cadmus Labs**

**6:59am **

Superman X's pod began to slowly open as Superman X's eyes slowly opened themselves as he stumbled out of the pod. X stretched and walked over to the private Boys bathroom to do his business get ready for the day.

Superman X put his Cadmus suit on along with his wrist cuffs and walked out of his holding area and he walked into the elevator leading up to the Dining Hall for breakfast they were serving two of the following:

_Italian Breakfast Sandwiches_

_OR_

_Ham and Cheese Omelets with Toast and Bacon_

Superman X couldn't help but drool slightly and saw two blurs run by grabbing four plates of the food options Superman X clutched his fists the two of them could get away with double the food then so could he.

Superman X positioned himself and took off running to the food line while speeding grabbed the sandwich, omelet, and orange juices dead stopped at an empty table. Superman X smirked to himself and dug into his breakfast.

**Tuesday **

**Cadmus**

**8:00am **

Superman X glared at the piece of paper in his hands. Apparently Guardian thought it would be good for the projects to mingle and for them to get an education. Superman X snorted at the idea He had been taught by G-Gnomes his entire life plus with his Kryptonian intelligence he was a genius! School was just pointless. His schedule read:

**Monday-Thursday:**

**6:00-6:30 Breakfast - Dining Hall Level 1**

**8:10-9:30 Hand-to-hand Combat Level 24**

**9:40-10:30 Sciences Level 8**

**10:30-11:40 Lunch - Dining Hall Level 1**

**11:40-12:25 Mathematics - Sub-Level 6**

**12:30-1:10 Acrobatics - Sub-Level 42**

**1:20-2:30 Speed Running - Sub-Level 25**

**2:45-3:30 Physical Activities **

**Medical Examinations/ Showering until 8:00**

**8:00-9:00 Dinner - Dining Hall Sub-Level 1**

**9:40-10:30 Free Time**

Superman X sighed at least the list had something's he liked Superman X got in the elevator to his hand-to-hand combat class.

He pressed the button for Sub-level 32 while waiting patiently. After getting off the elevator he walked toward some door to see who his teacher was. The doors opened to reveal combat teacher. Guardian….

"Wait. You're the hand-to-hand combat teacher?" X asked skeptically to Guardian who smiled "Yes." He replied simply.

"Since we're a little short on fighting staff, I will also teach all of you strategies and battle plans on Fridays and Saturdays. Now, let's get started." He held out his hand to X. Supey X reached out and took it.

He threw Junior over his shoulder and down onto the mat on the floor. X let out a growl getting back up facing Guardian as he felt his classmate's eyes on him. He was burning with anger and humiliation.

"That was the oldest trick in the book, Superman." He said, with a smirk at the edge of his mouth. "I think we should work on blocking and dodging today class." The Guardian said, pointing out the obvious. Superman X frowned but then smirked. Surely he would be victorious against the other clones.

**Line**

Superman X rubbed his shoulder and proceeded to his next class by taking the elevator. He thought back on his opponent Project Predator who had some impressive skills Predator almost won if not for the bell ringing Superman X vowed to train in his free time.

X got off and proceeded walking down the hallway into a room with desks, a teacher's desk, and a whiteboard; He walked up to an open door, looking at the plaque next to it: _ Saunders, PhD.__ "_Wow. This guy must be really smart" X thought to himself. He stood there staring at the man in the empty room.

"Hello?" X asked loudly, "Dr. Saunders?" I saw someone in a white lab coat writing in big letters, _Welcome to Science,_on the whiteboard. He turned around and smiled.

"Hello and Welcome to the World of Science!" Cambell said to the clone as he took a seat in the back. The class began to fill up with other clones unknown to Superman X a boy with brown hair sat next to him.

Superman X focused on the lesson in front of him paying nothing else in mind any attention as he wrote the notes down he felt his shoulder being tapped. X shrugged it off only to be tapped again as he turned his head to the offender poking him.

"Yes….." Superman X whispered annoyed he was being bother during the lesson even though he could care less.

"Hi my name is Project Tech Lantern" The brown haired boy known as Tech Lantern said as Superman X got a look at him.

Lantern had brown hair and eyes that matched, He had the same skin tone as Superman X, and the boy was wearing a white suit like his but it had a Green Lantern symbol on it opposed to Superman's 'S' symbol.

"Superman X" X said as the boy's eyes widen who then grin like a mad man who was found vast riches.

"The Superman clone?! That's so cool! I'm Green Lantern's clone" Tech said as he pulled a ring out of his pocket showing it to X.

"Cool I guess" X said as he turned back around only to be poked again by Tech Lantern _**again **_he looked next to him.

"What" X growled out as Lantern gave a sheepish grin scratching the back of his head. He didn't want to make him mad.

"Would you like to eat lunch with me?" Lantern asked hopeful it was the first day of school and he wanted to make a new friend.

"Alright but only if you stop tapping me" Superman X said as he focused on the lesson and Lantern smiled to himself tuning out Dr. Cambell thinking about the new best friend he just met.

**Author's Note: Alright there we have it the second chapter of my story. Tell me what you think and please NO MORE BLACK CANARY CLONES ALRIGHT!**

***Phew* **

**Tech Lantern does not belong to me but belongs to ****KingOfStories01****and Predator belongs to ****Mr. Wartburg**** expect more OC clone cameos.**

_**One The Next Chapter**_

**Superman X and Tech Lantern have to play dodge ball while meeting with two certain clones will the two clones win? Or be humiliated? **


	3. Artillery, Superman X, and Tech Lantern?

**I don't own Young Justice it belongs to Warner bros and Cartoon network. Now for another completely different clone**

**Tuesday**

**Cadmus Labs**

**Dining Hall **

**10:42am**

The blonde haired girl sighed as she walked into the Dining Hall for lunch. She proceeded to go into line and grabbed a plate of turkey meat with mashed potatoes and gravy with a cup of water.

She looked around the room filled with tables and other projects she had no idea where to sit as she carried her tray away with her she saw a boy with brown hair sitting alone as he ate his food while paying no attention to anyone. The girl walked over the table as she tried to sit down he held his hand up.

"Sorry no offense but…I like being alone" He said while not even looking up at the girl as she slowly backed away from him.

"Sorry" She muttered as she tried finding another empty table but all were occupied. Her eyes landed at a table with a brown haired and black haired couple of boys eating as the brown haired chattered to his friend.

"May I sit here?" She asked to both boys as they looked at her. Brown haired smiled and patted the chair next to him.

"Hi my name is Project Tech Lantern and that's Superman X" Brown hair (Tech Lantern) said pointing to himself and the other clone as the girl smiled.

"Nice to meet you both I'm Project Artillery" Artillery said as Lantern shook her hand got a better look at them. Superman X had blue eyes while Lantern had brown that matched his hair color, all three of them were wearing their white Cadmus suits but all had different symbols.

"So whose clone are you supposed to be?" Superman X asked after he finished eating his food looking at Artillery.

"See this arrow. I'm Black Canary and Green Arrows clone" Artillery said as she pulled the symbol showing both boys Lantern grinned.

"Awesome! I'm Green Lantern's clone" Tech said pulling out a ring and handing it to Artillery as she looked at the ring she smiled and handed it back.

"Wanna join our group" Tech asked suddenly as Superman X's eyes widen he grabbed the Lantern clone by the arm dragging him outside the Dining Hall outside the doors leaving Artillery alone.

She finished her food and got rid of her tray walking outside to where the clone boys were as they finally came to an agreement.

"You can join us I guess" Superman X said as he began to walk away as soon as the 'bloop' noise rang meaning lunch being over as Lantern grabbed Artillery's arm following X.

The three clones went on through the rest of their day after finishing three classes the group of 'friends' journeyed to their next class…..Physical Activities. They walked into a large open gym filled with other clones and the instructor.

**Line**

Superman X, Tech Lantern, and Artillery were handed clothing for the class by the instructor and pointed to the changing rooms as the clones separated and proceeded to change all three came out as more projects went to change.

First, Superman X had a short sleeved T-Shirt all white with his logo on the front; He had black shorts, and white gym shoes with socks.

Next, Tech Lantern wore a black shirt with the Lantern symbol, brown shorts, and green socks in black gym shoes.

Finally, Artillery had a zip-up sweatshirt, with a T-shirt underneath with Black Canary's symbol on the front, blue shorts, and shoes.

The three of them sat down on the floor as other clones came out from changing and sat on the floor waiting for their instructor.

"Class. Welcome to Mr. Gaiber's class" Mr. Gaiber said as he walked slowly in front of the projects sitting on the floor.

"Today we will be playing dodge ball" He said pointing to the balls set up along a line as Superman X watched in curiosity.

"Two teams will play and the others will watch" Mr. Gaiber said as he pulled out a list and began reading it off.

Team 1

"Superman X, Tech Lantern, Artillery, Hawkeye, Predator, and Prince Bee all of you go on one side" Tomas said as the children went to their side and waited for instructions. Superman X walked up to Hawkeye.

"Hello" Superman X said as the black haired as he turned around from introducing himself to Artillery, Tech Lantern, Predator and Prince Bee.

"Buna (Hello) Project Redux but please call me Hawkeye" Hawkeye greeted in Romanian but switched to English as he stuck his hand out for Superman X who took his hand. Prince Bee decided to introduce himself.

"Call me Slick not 'Prince Bee' alright" Slick said as he ran his hand through his blonde hair looking at his team. Predator made his way over to his team despite not wanting to work with them he still needed to introduce himself.

"…Predator…." Predator said as he positioned himself for dodge ball as the others went through their own introductions as Mr. Gaiber listed the other team.

Team 2

"Water Race, Genesis, Savage, Inertia (Fast), Galaxy, and Infinite Mars" Mr. Gaiber called out as several kids walked on the other side of the gym.

"The object of the game is to eliminate all opposing players by getting them "OUT". This may be done by:

1. Hitting an opposing player with a LIVE thrown ball below the shoulders.

2. Catching a LIVE ball thrown by your opponent before it touches the ground.

"Do the following:" Mr. Gaiber said to his class and the two teams waiting anxiously to play.

**1. Understand, appreciate and abide by the rules of the game.**

**2. Respect the integrity and judgment of game officials and N.A.D.A staff.**

**3. Respect your opponent and congratulate them in a courteous manner following each match whether in victory or defeat.**

**4. Be responsible for your actions and maintain self-control.**

**5. Do not taunt or bait opponents and refrain from using foul or abusive language.**

**6. No hitting opponents below the belt with the ball.**

**7. Do not assault your opponent with the ball when they are leaving after being out or you will go out as well.**

"Understood?!" Tomas called out to the two teams as they all got into positions ready for dodge ball.

"GO!" Mr. Gaiber called out.

The Two Teams raced to the middle of the court, Lantern and Artillery held back moving side to side near their starting lines. X, Hawkeye, Predator reached the middle picked up their balls and moved back followed by Midas, Water Race, and Inertia grabbing one each as well.

Superman X threw the first ball fast and hard, directed at Midas who jumped out of the way, just in time. The red ball smacked against the wall with such force that Tomas was glad Guardian had the room reinforced.

Inertia threw the next ball and if everyone hadn't done a double take they would have thought the ball was on fire, it hit Tech's right thigh, sending him flipping into the air. "MY LEGGGGG!" He did about two flips before landing flat on his face. Everyone winced when they heard his face make contact with the floor. Some proceeded to laugh their asses off at the spectacle of the injured Tech Lantern.

"TECH LANTERN YOU ARE OUT!" Mr. Gaiber called out as Tech crawled his way over to the out box on his team's side of the gym.

Slick, Artillery, X, and Hawkeye watched in horror as the injured lantern crawled to the side lines. Inertia furrowed his brows, not meaning to harm, his fellow clone so badly. Midas jerked around "Red Head! Pay attention!" But it was too late Artillery had already thrown the ball hitting the speedster on the shoulder. Inertia turned around, barely feeling the ball touch his skin.

"Inertia you are out."

Inertia slumped off the court in shame, everyone on team one breathing a sigh of relief. Artillery snickered to herself feeling pretty darn proud about getting the great Inertia out. However her victory was short lived when she was struck out by Savage.

"Artillery you are out"

"Fuck!" she whispered ran to the side lines to sit next to Tech, who had had a mountain of ice on his leg. Savage high fived Midas while Water Race ran over to the left side of the court grabbing a ball and threw it at Superman X. Who dodged just in time, he looked back to where the ball had rolled to fell feeling confident, He ran for one of the two balls closest to him but tripped over one landing on his stomach. Galaxy threw a ball at him, hitting him.

"Superman X you are out."

Galaxy laughed and high fived Water Race dancing around the court mocking Predator and his team. She was just about to finish her third pre-victory lap, when Slick threw one of the red balls right at her. "Galaxy watch out!" Savage shouted and just in time too, because the Canary clone caught the ball.

"Slick you are out."

"Darn!" He walked to the sidelines to join the rest of his teammates

"Miss, you may bring back one of your teammates."

"Easy pick, Inertia get your butt back in here!" Inertia jumped up, eager not to fail his teammates again. Predator took advantage of Galaxy's lapse of focus and hit Hawk square on the left butt cheek. "Ow! My cheek meat!" Galaxy shouted, grabbing her injured cheek

"Nighthawk you are out."

"What! No far, it was still a timed out!" She snapped back at her instructor. Tomas shook his head "Get your butt off the court!" Galaxy left with a huff, limping like a pregnant woman off to the side lines.

Water Force revved up another shot at Predator, aiming for his leg this time; Predator saw the rubber orb just in time, bending down to catch it in his chest. The force of the throw sent him crashing to the floor, nearly knocking the wind out of his chest.

"Water Force you are out. Predator you may bring back one of your teammates."

"Very well, Artillery will you join me?" Artillery jumped up "It would be my pleasure Captain!" Savage, Infinite Mars, Midas, and Genesis hopped around the courts; all the balls were on Predator's side. Artillery and Hawkeye threw balls at them, missing every shot.

Genesis ran after one of the balls, recharging and throwing it at Hawkeye who caught it.

"Genesis you are out.

He nodded walking over to the side lines, sitting next to Galaxy, who was still pouting.

"You may bring back one of your teammates Hawkeye."

Hawkeye looked around "Oh ok, get up here." He waved. "Woot!" the blonde haired boy shouted. Everyone moved and dodged the balls that were flying around the court. The audience of clones and the instructor jumping every time.

Inertia landed a blow on the flexible glass protecting them. Inertia was extremely conflicted; this was not what he had in mind for team a building activity. His choices of targets where all people he didn't know and he didn't want a repeat of what happened before.

He, Midas and Mars were the only teammates left and he didn't want to disappoint Water Force either. Hawk shook her head "Dude, Red Head hit somebody!" Genesis struggled to keep the shouting Canary clone quiet.

Inertia grabbed a ball and took aim at the first target that came into his sight; the ball flew with thunderous speed. Straight into the opposing player's face. Smack! That was all that was heard, as Slick's body did a side cart wheel into the air. He landed hard on the ground and did not move for several seconds. Hawkeye called a time out.

"Prince Bee you are out. A time out for Team One has been issued."

The room fell silent as Hawkeye and Artillery ran over to their fallen teammate.

"Slick," Artillery shook his body, all eyes were on the lifeless body. Inertia stared intently at his fellow clone, who had fallen by his hands, "Slick!" the blonde haired girl shouted again, slowly but surely Slick opened his eyes giving his worried team a thumbs up "He's ok! He's ok!" Artillery shouted. The crowd went wild.

Inertia breathed a sigh of relief, dropping to his knees, admitting defeat. As the two dragged their teammate away, the time out was lifted. Inertia was never one to give up, but he felt so bad, he ignored the curses, from Galaxy, and shouts from his teammates. Predator hit him in the forehead "I believe you are out."

"Inertia you are out."

Inertia nodded, stood up and walked to the back curling up into a tight ball. Galaxy said nothing. Midas dodged and leaped out of the way of many balls flying around him. They tried to hit but trying to hit him was like trying to pin a needle on a fly.

Midas picked up a ball and threw it hitting Artillery on the butt "Ow! My meat cheeks" Artillery said grabbing her backside. Midas had another ball roll over and he nailed Hawkeye in the shoulder.

"Artillery and Hawkeye you both are out."

"I know dammit!" she stormed off to the side lines with Hawkeye following her as she held her bottom. Predator threw a fast ball directly hitting the distracted Infinite Mars in the head.

"Infinite Mars you are out"

Now it was just Predator and Midas, each of them had a ball in hand. They starred deeply into each other's eyes, blue meeting green. Beads of sweat forming at their brows.

The room fell silent once more. Midas tightened his grip around his ball and so did Predator who glared at him.

Midas threw his ball, but Predator dodged it easily and he threw his. With a force that could rival Inertia's, dead into the other clone's stomach. The ball created a crater as it made contact with the god of mischief's gut. Knocking him right off his feet and onto his back.

Hitting the floor like a pile of bricks. Midas grunted with pain. A low rumble shook the air. The air turned hot and reeked of yesterday's and today's meals. The crowd of clones laughed and looked with horrified faces while holding their noses. Everyone stood up.

"Midas you are out." Coach Gaiber said as he walked toward the young clone on the ground that was in pain.

"Well…..Anyone have a match?" Tech laughed. The crowd cleared away from the stench and backed away from Midas. Midas got up (With help from the Coach) to reveal a dark brown spot on his behind. He fled to the change area. Coach Gaiber declared Team 1 winners of the game and told his class to hit the showers.

**Author's Note: Well there you have it chapter with more OC's in it the following OC's do not belong to me but to.**

**Artillery: JadeDragon220**

**Hawkeye: ****Mr. Wartburg**

**Galaxy:****peacelovebackstroke**

**Predator: Mr. Wartburg**

**Infinite Mars: ****shadowwolf49**

**Midas:** **The Princess Anastasia**

**Prince Bee/Slick: ****Anon**

**Tech Lantern: ****KingOfStories01**

**Water Force:** ** Rlb190**

**Inertia (Fast): ****Rlb190**

**Savage: ****BatBrat**


	4. RebootApology

**Hey you guys I got some good news and bad news**

**Bad News: The story has to be deleted and re-uploaded due to community guidelines and stuff if you still want to send your OC in (Those who have not submitted yet) PM me so we all don't get in trouble add the story 'Project Superman X Reboot' to your favorites and follows after I re-upload it**

**Good News: I have a preview for a future chapter for Superman X's past and the next chapter will involve the clones coming up with an escape plan**

**Remember PM me (Make a forum) for your OC's submition or go onto the forum I have just recently made.**

**Thank You for Reading**


	5. Sneak Peak for the next chapter

_**Preview for the next chapter**_

**Tuesday**

**Cadmus Labs**

**Dining Hall **

**7:00pm**

_**Superman X straightened out his Cadmus outfit as he walked out of his private doctor's examination room and headed for the Dining Hall and stood in line reading dinner's menu:**_

_**Vegetarian Pizza **_

_**OR**_

_**The Ultimate Meat Lover's Pizza**_

_**Superman X **__**grabbed **__**a medium pizza with Meatballs, Pepperoni, Bacon, Canadian bacon, Sausage, Hamburger, and Thick crust.**__** Superman X took his seat at his usual table with Tech and Artillery sitting waiting for the pizza. **_

"_**That's a lot of meat" Artillery said as she grabbed the slice of pizza handing it to Tech who gladly took it from her.**_

"_**Sure is but I don't mind" Superman X said taking a bit out of his pizza looking at his fellow clones as the other two at in silence Artillery spoke again.**_

"_**Do you ever dream of leaving Cadmus?" Artillery said looking at the two males as both chocked on their pizza and dropped the slices.**_

"_**W-What?" Tech said in disbelief staring at the blond hair girl who was ready to repeat herself again.**_

"_**Leaving Cadmus? Don't you wish for that?" She asked again as both boys gave thoughtful looks and replied.**_

"_**I do sometimes in my dreams I see Green Lantern taking me as his apprentice, and we save and patrol the galaxy" Tech said happily giving both his friends a goofy grin as he bounced up and down.**_

"_**I-I imagine myself out of Cadmus meeting my donors and hoping to learn more control of my powers" Superman X said looking away with a mortified look on his friends as Artillery looked at him. **_

"_**To be honest I'm a little afraid of leaving b-but being outside would be interesting. I get to meet Green Arrow and Black Canary" Artillery said finishing her slice off as Tech stuffed his face with several more slices.**_

"_**Then…..How about we break out." Superman X whispered to the girl who dropped her jaw in disbelief.**_

"_**Meet us in the pool area" Superman X whispered to Artillery who nodded dumbly as Tech gave Superman X a look as the male clone grabbed Tech's arm dragging him out of the hall leaving Artillery alone who put the tray in the washer. **_


	6. Leaving Cadmus?

**Tuesday**

**Cadmus Labs**

**Dining Hall**

**7:00pm**

Superman X straightened out his Cadmus outfit as he walked out of his private doctor's examination room and headed for the Dining Hall and stood in line reading dinner's menu:

_Vegetarian Pizza_

_OR_

_The Ultimate Meat Lover's Pizza _

Superman X grabbed a medium pizza with Meatballs, Pepperoni, Bacon, Canadian bacon, Sausage, Hamburger, and Thick crust. Superman X took his seat at his usual table with Tech and Artillery sitting waiting for the pizza.

"That's a lot of meat" Artillery said as she grabbed the slice of pizza handing it to Tech who gladly took it from her.

"Sure is but I don't mind" Superman X said taking a bit out of his pizza looking at his fellow clones as the other two at in silence Artillery spoke again.

"Do you ever dream of leaving Cadmus?" Artillery said looking at the two males as both chocked on their pizza and dropped the slices.

"W-What?" Tech said in disbelief staring at the blond hair girl who was ready to repeat herself again.

"Leaving Cadmus? Don't you wish for that?" She asked again as both boys gave thoughtful looks and replied.

"I do sometimes in my dreams I see Green Lantern taking me as his apprentice, and we save and patrol the galaxy" Tech said happily giving both his friends a goofy grin as he bounced up and down.

"I-I imagine myself out of Cadmus meeting my donors and hoping to learn more control of my powers" Superman X said looking away with a mortified look on his friends as Artillery looked at him.

"To be honest I'm a little afraid of leaving b-but being outside would be interesting. I get to meet Green Arrow and Black Canary" Artillery said finishing her slice off as Tech stuffed his face with several more slices.

"Then…..How about we break out." Superman X whispered to the girl who dropped her jaw in disbelief.

"Meet us in the pool area" Superman X whispered to Artillery who nodded dumbly as Tech gave Superman X a look as the male clone grabbed Tech's arm dragging him out of the hall leaving Artillery alone who put the tray in the washer.

**Inertia POV**

The young speedster ran throughout the hallway of Cadmus and he turned down left of the way and stopped in his tracks at the pool area as he spotted a blonde haired boy swimming in it he sped over to the pool.

"Triton!" Inertia greeted to his Atlantean friend in the pool who swam over to the speedster greeting him.

"Inertia!" Triton exclaimed to the speedster who stopped dead in his tracks jumping up and down with good news.

"Man you will never believe what I found." Inertia said to the Atlantean that climbed out of the pool and grabbed a towel.

"While exploring old Cadmus and testing to see if I can vibrate through walls I found us some suits!" Inertia exclaimed only to be met with a confused look from the blonde.

"Suits?" Triton asked as the other boy nodded happily and went further into detail about his news.

"Yeah dude you know like stealth suits or maybe even like the ones our donors wear!" Inertia proclaimed Triton couldn't help but imagine himself in his own outfit fighting crime alongside the King of Atlantis.

"I had to make a deal with Infinite Mars to read Guardian's mind to find the code for them" Inertia said to himself as he paced back and forth.

"Well I have news of my own" Triton announced causing the speedster to look at him in content.

"We are leaving Cadmus" Inertia's jaw dropped and he stood there dumbfounded as Triton laughed at his friends shocked face.

"T-That is so…..AWESOME!" Inertia exclaimed receiving odd looks from other clones in the area Triton slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Keep it down" Triton whispered to his best friend who tried containing his excitement over the news.

"Where did you even get information about this?" Inertia asked to the blonde who gave him an irked look.

"Superman X is recruiting people to ditch Cadmus" Triton said annoyed he and Superman X had a not so good relationship. Inertia nodded and sat on the ground looking at other clones lost in his own thoughts.

**? POV **

The white haired boy grunted as his hands were bound along with that collar on his neck to suppress his power as he was escorted to the Dining Hall to receive his food. He followed his creator and the several guards protecting him from attacking anyone. His creator sighed as she placed him at an empty table in the empty hall.

"Here's you breakfast" Doctor Amanda Crawford said placing down a late filled with meat with several vegetables and some water on the boys table. He grunted in appreciation and began to devour his food with bit and pieces flying around as several guards watched in disgust.

The boy let out a satisfied belch and stood up with his creator and the guards following behind him as he ignored everything until he bumped into someone.

"Oh gosh! I'm so sorry" The feminine voice announced loudly apologizing as the boy growled at her in anger and was ready to pounce on her. As he was held back by the guards the device on his arm beeped and his skin was pricked and as he was filled with a substance he slowly calmed him down.

"It's alright Red Arrowette. Just be more careful" Dr. Amanda said as she placed a hand on the shoulder of the older clone that nodded and walked away from the boy and his personnel.

"Armageddon you are very troublesome" Amanda stated as the boy and his personnel walked back to his containment area.

**Artillery POV **

"...And that's the plan" Superman X finished explaining to Tech and Artillery who both looked at him in awe.

"So what do we do?" Tech asked fiddling with his ring and looking back at the Kryptonian clone in front of him who sighed.

"We have to recruit help but don't go around shouting it and tell people we trust" Superman X stated to both clones.

"Who can we trust?" Artillery questioned to her fellow clones who had thought the question over.

Before the three of them met they all had different relationships with others as far as the other two known Superman X was a loner, Tech was well acquainted with Red Arrowette (whom he had a crush on) , and Artillery befriended Hawk-girl and several older female clones.

"I know some people" Superman X stated to his friends who looked at him in shock but nodded X spoke up.

"Now we have only three weeks so , gather whatever belonging you have, recruit people we can trust, and finally don't tell Guardian" Superman X stated as the other two nodded and ran off to find recruits for their break-out of Cadmus.

**End of Chapter 6**

**Author's Note: Alright here's the next chapter I owe you guys from two Fridays ago. Originally I was to post this chapter on Friday but my laptop remove it's coding that allowed me onto the Home-side of it. **

**I got it fixed but the chapter for six got removed along with chapter 7 and other files so I had to re-do it along the way I lost my muse and was frustrated that it happened I apologize if this story and chapter aren't up to your standards. Don't forget to vote on my poll **

**I don't own Red Arrowette or Armageddon or Young Justice. **


	7. Author's Note 1

Author's Note: To my readers I apologize for not updating Superman X and to reassure anyone's fears it is not a Dead Fic or Discontinued. My muse has been running around everywhere and I keep going off the record for my story plus dealing with issues here and there.

I honestly have no idea when the next update will be and I can't make any promises but I will update this story and try to make up lost time expect an update soon no promises the next chapter will feature more OC's like I promised and it will involve Predator as the leader of the escape group.


	8. The Show Must Go ON!

Author's Note: I apologize for not continuing this story liked I promised to you my faithful readers. I've been busy with family, and getting ready for my last year of high school so things have been hectic, crazy, and dis-organized for me; Aside from that I couldn't update soon enough and most of you think this story is a DEAD Fic but I assure you it's not but the next I don't update in 3 months the story will be on Hiatus until then.

The positions for OC's are still open if anyone wants to submit there character you still have time just go to my forum.


End file.
